


Korrasami Week 2016

by Whoevenknows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoevenknows/pseuds/Whoevenknows
Summary: Prompts for Korrasami Week 2016





	1. Domestic Life

“Naga! Stay still!” Korra struggled to keep Naga from squirming around on the back patio. 

The two had been away on an Avatar mission for just over a month, and Korra had wanted to get home before Asami would and surprise her. But of course, Naga had other plans.

She’d decided the two needed to take a long run through the muddiest of puddles they could find. And Korra couldn’t find it in her heart to stop the polar bear dog. She just looked so happy and she’d been trapped in small spaces for the past week. And she figured she’d just wash Naga up before Asami got home. 

And then Naga had decided not to go around the house, but through it. So now she had to clean Naga, herself, and the floors. And of course, Naga did not enjoy bath time. 

Naga barked loudly, rushing back to back door. Which, thankfully, Korra had shut before she started trying to wash her polar bear dog. Naga stood at it, barking and put her giant paws on the glass.

“Naga! Get down! Would you just stay still for one minute? I’ll make the bath fast, I promise!” Korra happened to see movement behind the glass door. 

Asami looked up at the same time, smiling widely. She dropped her work things at the front door and came to the back.

Sliding the door open, Korra grinned and shrugged her shoulders. “Sorry…. I planned to have all this cleaned up by the time you got back, but….”

Asami laughed, wrapping her arms around Korra. She quickly backed off however, looking down at her now-muddy shirt in mild disgust. “What did you two do, exactly?” 

“Naga wanted to go for a run after we got off the train, so we did. And she found some mud. A lot of mud, really, and I just let her.” 

Asami laughed, scratching the muddy polar bear dog behind her ear, getting an excited tail wag out of her. “Well. I guess I’ll just have to help you clean her up then!” 

Asami picked up the abandoned hose from the grass. “You hold her, I’ll spray her down.”

Of course it wasn’t that easy. Naga let Asami spray her down and then decided to shake off the water, spraying both girls. And rubbing the soap into her fur ended the same way. 

Finally, both Asami and Korra soaking wet, Naga’s fur was bright white and shiny again. She barked once and ran out into the yard, rolling around in the grass. 

Korra just sighed and sat down on the patio, bending the water out of her clothes. At least the mud was gone now. Just as she was about to invite Asami to join her on the patio, she got sprayed in the face with more water.

Asami laughed as Korra pushed her hair out of her face. “Hey!” Korra jumped up. Asami pointed the hose at her again. “Asami!” 

“What are you going to do, Avatar?” 

Korra flicked her wrist, turning the spray back into Asami’s face. She dropped the hose, sputtering and wiping water from her eyes. “Hey! No bending!” 

Korra caught the hose with her bending. “That’s what you get for picking a water fight with the Avatar!” Korra sprayed her again, laughing. “I was going to ask how you were while I was away, but if you’d rather do this….” 

Asami tried to block the spray with her hand but Korra just turned up the pressure. She lunged forward, and tried to wrestle the hose away from her girlfriend. “Come on, Korra!”

“You started it!” 

Suddenly, both girls were knocked to the ground. Naga piled on top of them, wagging her tail. She barked happily, licking Korra’s face.

Korra laughed, trying to hold her off of her. “Looks like we got Naga excited too.” Naga barked again, jumping off to run around them in a circle. 

Korra stretched out, pulling Asami against her chest. The sun warmed their skin and clouds lazily floated over their heads. 

“I’m glad you’re back.” Asami turned on her side to hold Korra. “It’s always so quiet when you have to go away.” 

“I’m happy to be back. Traveling is nice and all, but it’s nothing like being here.” Korra grinned and pulled Asami’s face up to hers.


	2. Gamer Girlfriend

“And you just use the control sticks to move your character and the camera!” Asami explained, demonstrating by making the character move on the television. Korra nodded and took the controller from her girlfriend. 

“Okay. I think I got it.”

Asami took up her own controller and changed the game mode to a multi-player mode. “Okay, so the object of the game is to get rid of your enemy. So you just shoot at the red guys.”

“I just gotta shoot them?”

“Yeah. It’s pretty simple. Are you ready?” Asami’s thumb hovered over the start button. 

“I guess.” 

Korra had only agreed to play this game because Asami seemed so into it. Video games really weren’t her thing. She could never figure out exactly what she was supposed to do and they never captured her attention. But she wanted to spend time with her girlfriend, and her girlfriend really loved video games. 

So here she was, squinting at the screen, trying to line up the reticle on the red alien enemy she was supposed to be shooting. But she kept missing. And dying. And being sent back to the spawn point. And it was beginning to get frustrating. 

Asami heard her girlfriend growl after a particularly fast death. She glanced over to see Korra hunched over, gritting her teeth. 

“I can’t shoot this one guy! He just keeps running around! I can’t get him!” Korra huffed and mashed the buttons on the controller.

Asami hit the pause button and took the controller from her very angry girlfriend. “Hey, take it easy on the controller, alright?” 

Korra dropped the controller on the carpet and rubbed her eyes. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Games can be really frustrating. Especially this kind if you don’t have good aim.” Asami laughed, hitting the quit option. “How about we play something lighter instead?” 

“Like what?”

“Like, we could play a racing game. You would probably like a racing game. You like when I drive fast.”

“Okay sure.” Korra leaned back on her hand as Asami ejected the game disk and replaced it. 

“Alright this one is simple. You just steer the car. Try not to bump into anything. And keep holding the A button to go.” 

Korra picked up her controller again, ready to do better at this game. 

Except she couldn’t keep her car on the road. And kept going backwards somehow. And the game kept screaming at her for doing it wrong. Korra sighed as Asami crossed the finish line in first place, and she was still a lap and a half behind her. 

After about five minutes, Korra just handed Asami the controller and told her to finish the race for her. 

Korra sprawled out on the floor next to Asami, groaning. “I think I’ll just stick to watching you play. I’m apparently really bad at video games.”

Asami laughed. “Aw, it just takes a bit of practice. Besides, I’m sure there’s some game out there you’d be good at.” She reached over and ran her hand through Korra’s hair.

Korra closed her eyes. “Nah. I think we should just stick to me watching you play video games, and then you watching me play sports.” 

“But I’m good at most sports?” Asami turned the system off from the controller and set both of them aside. 

“Yes, but you always come to watch my games. And you aren’t on any of the school’s teams.” 

“Fair enough. Sounds like a deal to me.” 

Korra grinned up at her. “Fantastic.”


	3. College

Asami took a deep breath. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, gathering her thoughts before she walked into the bookstore. She could do this. She could talk to the cute girl that worked in the school’s bookstore. 

She brushed her hair back before stepping out into the hallway and walking toward the store. 

She’d started her job up in the IT department a few ago, at the start of the semester. It was a boring job, really, all she had to do was fix minor problems and take apart old machines. But it gave her a little extra pocket cash she didn’t have to ask her dad for. 

One of her other jobs was picking up the mail. Mail was delivered to the bookstore, and the bookstore was where this incredible girl happened to work. Who had this beautiful, crooked smile, and fantastic blue eyes, and Asami knew she was in way too deep for not even knowing her name. 

She pushed her thoughts aside, along with the door to the bookstore. There she was, as usual, leaning on the counter. The store wasn’t usually busy at this time of day, right after the lunch rush. 

She smiled when she saw Asami walk in, and Asami had to stop herself from screaming. “Hey, IT girl. You here for the mail?” 

Asami nodded. “Yeah.” Way to keep the conversation going.

Korra clicked her tongue and went into the back room for a moment before coming back out with a few small packages.

“Thanks.” Asami took them and signed the slip. She was just about to give up and walk out as usual, before Korra cleared her throat, and looked away.

“Hey, uh, what’s your name?” She asked, her dark cheeks a bit redder than Asami had seen before. 

Asami blinked once, before realizing that yes, the cute bookstore girl was actually asking her name. “Asami.” She forced herself to say.

“Asami…” The girl smiled to herself and nodded. “I’m Korra.”

“Nice to officially meet you? Or get your name finally? Something like that.” Asami laughed awkwardly. 

“Yeah. It’s nice to have a name instead of just calling you IT girl to my friends.”

“What?”

Korra’s eyes widened as she revealed more than she really wanted to. Asami narrowed her eyes. Did she talk about her to her friends the way Asami did to hers? 

It was Korra’s turn to laugh awkwardly, and she rubbed the back of her neck. It was adorable. “Ah, yeah. My buddy Bolin was actually just talking me up before my shift to actually talk to you today. So here I am. Here we are.” 

Asami had to set the packages down so she wouldn’t drop them in her fit of laughter. “Are you kidding me?”

Korra glanced around, uncomfortable with Asami laughing at her. “No?”

Asami kept laughed until she finally gained her composure again. “I’m sorry, it’s just. I was working myself up to talk to you before I walked in. My best friend has been texting me conversation starters all week.”

Korra joined in on Asami’s laughter. “Wow.” 

“Yeah.”

Korra pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket. “So, Asami, can I get your number, then?”

“Only if I can get yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this maaaay or may not be based of me and this guy i have a crush on, but this is way better cuz theres no way that guy'd be interested in me~


	4. Moving In

Korra dropped her two bags on the floor of Asami’s room. It was still weird to think that they would be sharing this room from now on. 

She’d stayed the night plenty of times. Sometimes she spent the night for weeks on end, only going back to her room on Air Temple Island to grab a different set of clothes or tell Pema that yes she was doing fine and to play with the airbender kids.

Moving in hadn’t even really occurred to her ever. She was the Avatar, and as the world stabilized after Kuvira’s efforts, she was travelling all the time. It only came up when Korra’s parents were visiting and eating dinner over at Asami’s apartment with the two of them. Korra’s father had casually asked when Asami asked Korra to move in. He and her mother were equally stunned when they said they weren’t really living together. 

That night as Korra and Asami lay next to each other in the dark, Asami asked if she would like to move in officially. She then went on to ramble briefly about making her a key before Korra cut her off, smiling.

So here she was, officially moved in with Asami. She didn’t really have a lot to move in. Most of her clothes were already here, she’d bought a separate toothbrush to keep here, and it wasn’t like she had a lot of stuff she carried around. Her bags were just filled with some of her lesser worn clothes, a few books, and Naga’s toys. 

She felt arms snake around her waist, and a chin rested on her shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just, it’s a little strange. I haven’t lived in an actual house since I was a small kid.”

“Well, technically this isn’t a house. It’s an apartment.”

“You know what I mean.” Asami smiled and nodded. “Maybe that’s why it was so easy to just pick everything up and run away here. The compound wasn’t home. The palace isn’t really either, but it’s way nicer than that place.” 

“But you miss the weather.” Asami laughed, moving away from Korra to sit on their bed. 

“Oh definitely. I was not built for the summers here.” Korra fell next to her, staring up at the ceiling. 

Asami leaned back on her arm, leaning over Korra. She brushed her hair back behind her ear, smiling gently. “But now this can be your home. You can go on your Avatar missions and come home and burst through the door with Naga and say ‘I’m home!’ And you can put your gross sea prunes in the fridge, and put up probending posters if you want. And I even bought this huge pillow that we can put at the foot of our bed so Naga can be close by and not have to sleep alone on the couch.”

Korra laughed, folding her arms behind her head. “Yeah?” Asami nodded, continued to brush her hair back. “That sounds pretty good. And I get to see you all the time.” She reached up with one arm, pulling Asami down into her chest. “I think I’ll like this whole living together thing!”


	5. Space Girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i was so excited when this prompt made the cut.
> 
> Also this ran away from me and it's way longer so enjoy~

The space station practically shook with how many ships were taking off and landing. Korra watched as the departing ships sailed off into the distance, sitting on her own ship’s landing pad. 

“Are you almost done, Mako?” Bolin asked, sighing heavily and laying back.

Make grunted before pulling himself out from under the ship. “No. This is beyond me. I can’t fix it.”

Korra groaned, and stood up, kicking a panel on the ship. “If you could fly straight, maybe my blaster wouldn’t be so busted.” She glared at Mako. “Now we have to find someone who can fix it.” 

Bolin jumped up, excited. “The last time we were here, I met this guy who said he could fix anything! I wonder if he’s still here. We can go find him!” Bolin marched off, not bothering to check if Mako and Korra were following him. 

The two glanced at each other before running to catch up with him. 

The interior of the station buzzed with people of every different species and race imaginable. The food kiosks were especially busy, the workers scrambling to get their food out to impatient customers. Bolin led them straight through the seating area, nearly bumping into a dozen different people. 

He took them down the boarding hall, down toward the maintenance bay. Down in the bay, the engines and systems that kept everyone on the station alive and in orbit hummed loudly, the occasional shout coming over the noise.

“His office was just down this walkway!” Bolin shouted, heading toward a door on the far wall. The door opened automatically as the trio approached. Mako followed as Bolin marched in first, with Korra coming in last. 

The office was nice. Over the top. The floor was covered with a deep red carpet, and the walls were lined with schematics and plaques. Against the wall there was wooden desk, covered with folders and papers. Behind the desk sat an aging man, human. His hair was graying, and he looked tired, but as soon as Bolin announced them, his face lit up.

“Yes, hello! Come in, come in. What can I do for you fine space explorers?”

Mako glanced at Korra, seeing her shrug and slouch back against the wall. “Actually, sir, Bolin told us you could fix ships? We wrecked our—” Korra cut him off with a loud cough. Mako glared at her, but did nothing to fix his statement. “We wrecked our blaster in an asteroid field, and were wondering if you’d help.”

Just before the man was about to answer, the door opened again. A woman, about the crew’s age, walked in, holding two boxes of food, one with steam coming off the top. “Sorry it took so long, dad. You know how the Kiran booth gets this time of the season.” 

“That’s quite alright, dear.” The man took his steaming food box and set it on his desk.

The woman glanced at Korra and her friends. “Who are these people?” 

“They were just asking for some help with their ship. It seems one of them ‘wrecked’ the blaster.” He put air quotes around the word, and smiled. 

She nodded. “Alright. How about I help them? I’m sure it’s an easy fix.” She walked up to Bolin. “I’m Asami. And you obviously already know my dad, Hiroshi.”

Bolin shook her hand enthusiastically. “I’m Bolin! And this is my brother, Mako.” Mako just nodded. “And over there sulking is Korra.”

Korra waved from her spot against the wall. “Nice to meet you.” 

“And you.” Asami walked back toward the door. “Well, why don’t you lead me to your ship and I’ll see what I can do?” 

“Yeah sure.” Korra shrugged. “Mako and Bolin can go find something to eat, and I’ll lead you to the ship.” 

Bolin’s shoulder fell. “What! I don’t want to stand in those lines! Why can’t you? Or just Mako?”

“I have to show Asami here to the ship.” Korra grinned smugly. “And I obviously can’t send just one of you into that mess. You might get lost. Or mistaken for food.”   
Korra laughed as she led Asami out of the office, leaving the boys behind. 

“Are you guys always like that?” Asami asked, glancing back as Korra hurried back toward the docks. 

“No. But I’m still angry at Mako for busting my blaster.”

“What did he do?” 

“We got caught in an asteroid field after a hyperdrive jump. I tried to blast through some to make a path for the ship, but Mako jerked the controls and ran us into one, busting the gun up.” Korra rubbed her forehead. “Then he insisted he could fix it, but obviously, he couldn’t. Which is where you come in, I guess.” 

They arrived back at the landing docks. The commotion had died down, most of the other ships taking back off to get their next load of cargo. Korra led Asami up to the big blue cruiser. 

“Here she is.” Korra patted a wing panel. “That panel that’s been taken off is how the blaster gets power, and the actual blaster is on the top there. We have tools inside the ship if you need them.” Korra hopped up on the wing and watched as Asami inspected the power lines and blaster. 

She hummed and started pulling a panel off the blaster cockpit. 

“So, how long have you been a space traveler?” Asami asked, striking up conversation while she worked.

“A few years now. I was 17 when I left Earth, and I’m 21 now. So it’s been a while. How long have you worked at this station?”

“Just a few months. But I’ve been in stations my whole life. Dad has a circuit he’s on and travels around a lot.” Asami pulled out a sparking cord. “I think I found your problem.”

“Awesome! How long will it take to fix?” Korra looked over her shoulder.

“A few hours, maybe.” Asami pulled herself out of the cockpit. “Do you mind if I eat my food first?” She picked up the box Korra had forgot she was holding as they walked over. 

“Oh yeah! Totally. Go ahead.” Korra scratched the back of her head. 

“Tell me more about your adventures.” Asami said, opening the box. “What exactly are all of your roles on the ship?”

“Well, I’m the combat specialist. I can take down a pirate ship from a lightyear away.” Korra puffed up her chest, hitting her heart with her fist. “I’m also skilled with hand-to-hand, so if we run into problems on a planet, I’m the one who takes care of it. Bolin is our communicator. He speaks 20 different alien languages. He’s also really friendly, so he wins over hostile beings pretty fast. And Mako is our pilot and navigator. Although, he’s kind of a terrible pilot. As you can see from our poor beat up ship.”

Asami laughed at Korra’s explanations. “You cannot hit a ship from a lightyear away. That’s impossible.”

“Okay maybe that was an exaggeration, but the point is I have very good aim.” Korra leaned back on her hands, grinning. “Once, we were running low on plasma, and we only had enough for about four shots. Of course, that’s the time when a whole fleet of Ja pirates decided to swarm us. And I took them all out with three.”

Korra grinned widely at Asami’s laughter. It wasn’t like she didn’t immediately notice how beautiful she was when she walked into the office. But seeing her laughing, with grease on her cheek and trying not to drop her food…. Korra was always told she wouldn’t have time to keep a relationship going. That with the vast expanse of space, who would even want one. 

“What?” Asami glanced around awkwardly. “Do I have something on my face?”

Korra realized she was staring. She quickly shook herself out of it. “Uh, no. I was just thinking.”

What was she doing? She didn’t even know her. Asami quickly finished her food then went back to work. Korra watched, amazed at how easily she seemed to work all the complicated cables and switches. Korra could practically see her mind working to fix all the problems with the ship.

“Hey, Asami.” Korra broke her silence. “Have you ever been to the planet this station orbits?” 

Asami glanced up at her. “No. I haven’t been on a planet since I was seven.” 

“What? Really?” Korra blinked, before shaking it off. “Oh. Well, would you like to go sometime to it? Pilang-9 is pretty gorgeous. Especially during its night cycle.”

Asami put her tool down, wiping her forehead. “What, like a date?” 

Korra shrugged. “Uh, if you want it to be?”

Korra watched as Asami looked toward the dock exit. The station was in a position that you could see the planet. It was a dull green color from space, but Korra knew that once you entered the atmosphere, it was almost as colorful as Earth. 

Asami smiled, nodding. “I think I’d like that.”


	6. Rainy Sunday

Asami and Korra stood under the rock ledge Korra had earthbended out to protect them from the storm. They were already soaking wet. The storm had come unexpectedly, drenching the two as they were on what was supposed to be a nice relaxing hike.

Korra leaned up against the rock wall, sighing. “This was supposed to be a nice hike on a beautiful sunny afternoon. The weather report said nothing about this storm.” 

“It’s okay Korra.”

“But you’ve been working so hard and so stressed out and I wanted to help you relax. And what better way than a nice picnic overlooking the ocean.” Korra flicked her wrist, bending the water out of their clothes. 

“Korra, it’s fine.” Asami tried to stop her again.

“I even made those noodles you liked so much! I had to call my mom and have her tell me about a thousand times how to make them, but I did!” 

“Korra!” Asami raised her voice and took Korra’s face in her hands. “It’s alright!” 

“But—”

“No. This is still nice! We can just eat under this rock ledge. We’ll eat your noodles and whatever else you have in that bag. And then we can watch the rain fall.” Asami kissed her on the cheek, pulling the bag from her shoulders. 

Korra nodded, and brought up a table with her earthbending. “You’re right.” She watched as Asami took out the food dishes she’d packed and set them all out on the table. 

As they ate, Korra listened to Asami tell her all about the new aircraft she was making. It was supposed to be really fast and carry multiple people. Korra smiled, loving how much Asami’s face lit up when she talked about her creations. 

After Asami finished eating, Korra stacked up the dishes and packed them away. She was just about to zip up her bag when Asami yanked her away and back into the rain.

“Asami!”

“If this was supposed to be a relaxing picnic, then dance with me.” Asami pulled Korra close to her.

Korra laughed, taking her hand and twirling Asami around. “Alright.” 

The two danced in the rain and laughed, and when the storm kicked back up, they fled back under the ledge. 

Lightning danced across sky, accompanied closely by thunder. “So, what do you say we camp out tonight?” Korra asked. 

“Tomorrow’s Monday, Korra. I have work.” 

“So we’ll wake up earlier and hike back. Or you could just come in late. Who’s going to fire you for being late? You run the place!”

Asami thought for a moment before she nodded. “Alright fine.”

Korra grinned widely, taking her earthbending stance and pushing the rock wall in, making a dry little cave for them to sleep in. She reached back into the bag and pulled out a thick blanket, laying it out on the cave floor. 

She sprawled out on it, patting the space next to her. Asami laughed and moved to lay down next to her. Korra pulled her close, smelling the rain in her hair. “I love you, Asami.”

She hummed, pulling Korra’s face down to kiss her gently. “And I love you, Korra.”


	7. Soulmate AU

She’d gotten the watch when she was six, shortly after moving into the compound. Master Katara had said Aang asked her to give it to the next Avatar. Katara told her she had to wear it all the time if she wanted it to work.

Korra didn’t understand what she meant, because the thing never worked right. She tried to reset the time only for it to go back to sitting at the 12:00 mark, the second hand uselessly going through its own motions around the circle. Her father tried to help her replace the batteries once, but they found there was no battery in the watch. Nor could they find anything that would fit inside it. 

She asked Katara what the watch was even good for, if not keeping time. Katara had just laughed, patted her on the head, and said she’d understand when she was older.

And she did. She found an old book hidden away in the compound library, filled with old artefacts that previous Avatars had had. It had everything from Kyoshi’s fans to Aang’s glider, along with lesser known Avatar’s belongings. She flipped through the pages, wondering what she herself would put into this book.

In the very back of the book, there was a loose page. It looked handwritten, and the corners were beginning to curl in. She flattened it out and there was a very rough drawing of the watch wrapped around her wrist. 

There wasn’t a lot written about it. Just that it was rumored to have been around since the first Avatar. But in very small writing, it said the watch was supposed to mark the meeting of the Avatar and the one their soul would be tied to. A soulmate.

The twelve-year-old Korra had scoffed at that of course. She wasn’t the Avatar to find a soulmate. She was the Avatar to protect the world and bring balance. So she closed the book and tossed it to a corner in her room, forgetting about it. The watch couldn’t mark anything anyway. It was busted. 

She found herself taking comfort in the watch, however. On nights where the White Lotus seemed like they would never release her from this compound, she would look at it, and see the second hand ticking away, and think that maybe if the old book was true, at least it meant she would get out of here and meet other people someday.

She watched it on the cargo ship she stowed away on. The trip to Republic City was long and boring. Naga and herself were restless, hiding behind crates and trapped in the dark. But it would all be worth it to finally learn airbending and to see something other than the walls of the compound and the white snow surrounding it.

The book had never told her exactly what was going to change with the watch when she met her ‘soulmate’ but after meeting anyone, she’d look down at her wrist to check for a difference. But nothing changed. The hour and minute hands remained at the 12, while the second hand ticked away. 

She didn’t put anything into it. Soulmates didn’t exist. And she was finally here, in the height of the action. She was part of a probending team, she had friends, she was learning airbending. She finally felt like she was really doing something.

So when that stupid party Tarlok threw her came around, she left the watch on the island. It didn’t match with her dress anyway, Pema said. And if she didn’t care about finding her soulmate, then why would she even bother with it?

The party was boring, and Tarlok just introduced her to people she really had no interest in. And then there was Hiroshi Sato. She didn’t care about him so much, but when his daughter walked up, on Mako’s arm, she felt something. She didn’t know what it was, but she took it as jealousy. So she’d acted hostile toward Asami. 

After she left, having been forced to join a task force she wanted no part of, she lay on her bed on the island, staring at the ceiling. Out of habit, she looked to her wrist, but remembered she’d left the watch on her bedside table.

Reaching over, she picked it up and held it to the light.

It was keeping time. 

The second hand was still ticking away, but the hour and minute hands were in a different position. Korra scrambled out into the hall, looking for another clock to compare the time to. She found one in the common area of the dorms, her watch displaying the exact time. 

She’d done it.

She’d met with her soulmate, and she didn’t even realize it. 

Or had she? Was that the weird feeling she’d got at the party? She stayed up the rest of the night thinking about it. She decided to ask Asami about it in the morning. Or maybe Tenzin. He was the previous Avatar’s son, maybe he’d been told about this weird hunk of metal. 

Tenzin ended up not knowing anything, of course. And when she was about to ask Asami, she found her snuggling up to Mako. It was clear they were dating, and she wondered why she didn’t realize that sooner.

Maybe it wasn’t her. Maybe she’d met someone else at the party. But she doubted that. They were all way older than her. 

She decided to leave it. She had more important things to take care of anyway.

\---

Laying out in the grass of the spirit world, Korra sighed happily, turning over Asami’s hand in hers. Suddenly, Asami took her wrist and held her watch still for her to read. “You know, Republic City has a lot of watchmakers you could visit. Get a new one of these.”

Korra laughed, turning to her side. “That’s not really the point of this thing.” 

“What? What watch isn’t meant to keep time?” Asami looked confused, turning the metal band around the Avatar’s wrist. 

“It’s an ancient Avatar artefact, supposedly. It uh, it tells you when you meet your soulmate.” 

Asami let go of her wrist. “What? Does that mean we aren’t going to—”

“No no!” Korra stopped her before she got any further. “No, Asami. We’re fine. You see, it doesn’t work until you meet your soulmate.” 

“But then— How long has it worked?” 

“A while now. Since that dumb party Tarlok threw me.”

“The one where we met?” 

“Yep. Hasn’t stopped since.” Korra smiled at her old watch. Sure it was ugly, but she’d grown attached to it. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Asami asked, watching the second hand tick around with Korra. 

“I was going to. But then you were with Mako, and then for some stupid reason I was with Mako, and then we were just becoming friends for real, and I guess I was kinda scared to mess that up.” Korra put her hand behind her head, looking back up to the sky. “I told myself I was going to tell you when I got back, after getting better. I was going to march into your office, tell you we were obviously meant to be, and then kiss you. But it… didn’t work out that way.”

Asami laughed, rolling over onto her side. “That would have been great.” She managed to get out through her laughter. “But I think I prefer the way it actually happened.”

Korra joined her, laughing. “I think I do too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THIS IS IT

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of the year again~  
> time for me to get back in the swing of writing


End file.
